


When Boredom Strikes

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Pack Bonding, Sexual Experimentation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: Just a short Smut one shot of Boyd and Isaac combating boredom. With sex.





	When Boredom Strikes

Isaac reclined on the couch shoulder pressed against Boyd’s. They had Derek’s loft to themselves while the alpha was out doing whatever Derek did in his free time. Boyd was good company for someone who rarely spoke unless he had something important to say. He had a clam serene presence to him. Still, Isaac was bored, especially since Derek didn’t even own a television.

 

He pressed his side against the larger wolf smiling when a muscular arm wrapped around his shoulders. A thrum of affection reverberating through their pack bond as Boyd ran his hand up and down Isaac’s arm. 

 

“Hey, Boyd?” Isaac said nuzzling against the soft skin of Boyd’s neck and scenting him.

 

Boyd let out an inquisitive hum instead of speaking eyes focused on the magazine he was flipping through. His hand came up from Isaac’s arm to scratch at the back of his neck instead eliciting a content rumble from his pack mate. 

 

“Have you ever fooled around with another guy?” Isaac bit his lip he hoped he wasn’t misreading anything but Boyd seemed pretty chill about just about everything. Including sex. 

 

“Is that an invitation?” Boyd asked closing his magazine and tossing it on the coffee table turning to give Isaac his full attention. 

 

Isaac bit his lower lip and nodded, letting Boyd pull him into a kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed back, his dick becoming quickly interested in what the were doing. He let Boyd tip him back pressing Isaac back against the sofa. He let out a moan as their swelling cocks rubbed through the denim. He wrapped his arms around Boyd kissing him with growing vigor this was one way to beat boredom.

Boyd slowly unbuttoned Isaac’s shirt as they kissed letting him sit up to strip of the garment. Boyd’s own shirt went flying across the room, exposing his muscular frame. Isaac rubbed his palms over the bigger teen’s broad chest approvingly. “Dude you are jacked.” 

 

The quiet wolf chuckled looking over Isaac with a smirk. “You look pretty good yourself Lahey.” Isaac smiled letting out a groan as Boyd licked a path from the center of his chest down to his navel. He fumbled Isaac’s pants open pulling his cock free and giving it a few lazy strokes. “Big dick too.” 

 

Boyd leaned back letting Isaac free his cock from its denim prison. Boyd had a big dick too thick and uncut leaking precum steadily as they played with each other's arousals. “Can I blow you?” Isaac asked licking his lips and staring hungrily at Boyd’s dick. 

 

Boyd nodded sitting back and letting Isaac settle between his thighs. He looked up making eye contact as he rolled back the foreskin taking the thick member into his mouth. 

 

“Isaac.” Boyd purred running his fingers affectionately through Isaac’s curls as he started rhythmically bobbing taking Boyd as far as he could. Which wasn’t far but this was the first time Isaac had done this. 

 

The blue-eyed beta savored the taste of Boyd’s precum swirling his tongue around the head and lapping at the slit. Judging by the sounds he was getting out of Boyd and the fingernails scratching approvingly at his scalp he was doing a good job. 

 

“Feels good Isaac.” Boyd purred in encouragement his other hand reaching over to stroke Isaac roughly while Isaac sucked his cock with vigor. 

 

He found he liked doing this the weight of Boyd on his tongue, the sounds he made, the affection flaring through their pack bond. HE sped up wanting to make Boyd cum as a thank you for being an awesome packmate. Also for being a good friend. The bigger man groaned bucking his hips slightly his moans growing more insistent. 

 

“Conna cum.” He warned. 

 

Isaac was undeterred soldiering on with his ministrations Feeling Boyd pulse and fill his mouth with thick cum letting out a deep groan biting the top of his fist as Isaac milked him dry. 

 

The bigger wolf pulled Isaac off his oversensitive cock kissing him roughly tasting his own cum in Isaac’s mouth. It was fucking hot. He pumped Isaac faster not breaking the kiss. He whimpered into his mouth and he felt his body quiver as Isaac came, coating his fist with cum. The rest spraying across his torso. He finally broke the kiss smiling at Isaac lazily. 

 

“That was hot,” Isaac smirked licking his own cum off Boyd’s hand and then cleaning off his chest. The front door slid open before either of them could move Derek entered the loft. Giving them both a look. His nose doing a twitch smelling what they’d done. 

 

“Glad you two are bonding. Don’t do it on the sofa again.” Derek grumbled turning his back to them and stuffing groceries in the fridge as his beta’s died of mortification.             

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content Look me up on [Tumblr!](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/) Also you can show your support through kudos and Comments! Also in a few [in other ways](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/post/170587669119/greeting-friends-if-you-enjoy-my-content-and-want)!


End file.
